BTWTUP: The Reboot Episode 16: R U Afraid of Adventures?
Kabloom: I just want to go to the challenge so hey let's go. *Kabloom: Floor Lamp and Golden Needle tie. CHALLENGE TIME! **Golden Needle visuals were fried by Floor Lamp's Flash Stopper. *Kabloom: AND FLOOR LAMP WINS! *Golden Needle is frozen in an ice block and is immediatedly thrown into a nuke, where she blows up since she doesn't have a katan. *Kabloom: Green Starry has the most likes. PICK A PRIZE! **BECOME SHOUTMON X3! **Fry someone's visuals! *Kabloom: Challenge... A contest! The contest is basically A PARKOUR. First you've got to do Hallrunner style, then you've got to cross the pirahna ocean to Goiky, cross a big bridge, fight all Undertale enemies WITHOUT killing them, and basically go through a temple. Whoever gets to the temple's heart first... well... their's no elimination, but you get a special-edition DOUBLED VOTES TOKEN for those eliminated contestants. Double their votes! Max rejoiners 2. Do not fly or cheat. Results Challenge ended, this will be my last challenge I'm going to do. I'mma gonna excuse everyone on the Hallrunner because nobody knew it was THIS. http://www.hrwiki.org/wiki/Hallrunner Anyways, the winner is Moneybags! Got the Double Token to use on people on rejoins. REJOINS Please correct me if I'm wrong on any :( *Bow: CHAIRS! *Leafy: PLLLLLLLLLZZZZZZZZZZ LEMME REJOIN LEMME REJOIN *Rocky: Blorf! *Lightbulb: I want to win Inanimate Insanity! I want to be 2nd! *Tennis Ball: (insert thing that tennis ball does when he wants to rejoin) *TV: "Rejoins are fun" "I want to come back" *Bubble: GIMME DA ROIJOINS! *Balloon: You guys are pretty much trash and I can win once I get back. *LASB: DO NOT BACKSPACE ME! GET ME BACK IN DA GAME! *Fork Repellent: I hate when their's forks of elimination. I prefer spoons of rejoins. So, GET ME BACK IN! *School Blazer: Make me rejoin! I want to kill Moneybags for cheating Episode 9! *Skirt: STAIRS- (gets muted) **Kabloom: Shat up on the chairs & stairs thing plz. *Lizy: I want to come back. Please? *Dalas Reviews Logo: I WANT THE PRIZE SO I CAN KILL- wait, what's the prize again? *Lemon Lollipop: Please get my win chances up back to 90%! I want to be the kindest girl with the prize- wait, what is it again? *Cheeseburger: Shat up people and just make me rejoin. *Antique Watch: VOTE ME OR I'LL DISASSEMBLE YOUR MOLECULES! DO NOT KICK ME OUT OR I WILL KICK YOU OUT! *Pills: I'm going to murder you if you don't make me rejoin. **(OBJECTION! PILLS HAS JUST WANTED TO MURDER SOMEONE) *Sign: Dotto dotto dotto dotto dotto dotto TUT *Ruby: PLEASE REVIVE ME I DON'T DESERVE TO BE ON THE MOON OR ANY LOSER PLACE *Grassy: My elimination was unfair! Lemme rejoin? *Golden Needle: I wasn't eliminated! Please! Their was a big mistake on votes! Someone hijacked it! *Sans: Vote me! I want to get a little glimpse of BTWTUP 2! Or I'll have to smack you with my supa liquid nitrogen! Unless Battle feels like Sans should rejoin, VOTE UP M8S! An Early Rejoin... *Kabloom: Well considering that this is my last day here Moneybags didn't use her Double Token so let's have a fight! Since we have a tie. *Antique Watch: I'M GOING TO DISASSEMBLE YOUR MOLECULES! *School Blazer: Oh yeah? (punches antique watch) *Antique Watch: (insert sound that four makes before firing his zappies) TIME TO DISASSEMBLE YOUR MOLECULES! (eats some pills) *The pills were strengthening pills made by Magnet *Antique Watch disassembles School Blazer's molecules *Kabloom: ANNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNND ANTIQUE WATCH WINS. *Sans: Why did nobody choose me... *Kabloom: BECAUSE you never joined the Reboot. Also, Moneybags, use your Double Token to double someone's votes!